


Afecto Corrupto

by Obsscure



Series: Festival de Ciencias - 1ª Ronda [4]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Community: cienciasftw, Episode: s02e07 Pretty Much Dead Already, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Table, Season/Series 02
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane quiere y odia a Rick con la misma intensidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afecto Corrupto

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Tema #04: _Neutralización_ de la _Tabla B/Palabras (Química)_ en la primera ronda del _Festival de Ciencias_ , para la comunidad [cienciasftw](http://cienciasftw.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Historia escrita durante el hiatus post 2x07 _Pretty Much Dead Already_. Estaba segura que se convertiría en un AU cuando la serie retomara el rumbo hacia el final de temporada.

  


Shane le quiere lo suficiente, tanto que no se da cuenta en qué punto transgrede su amistad y le hace daño. Cree que Rick es demasiado blando, demasiado emotivo para guiar apropiadamente a ese grupo heterogéneo de personas por la senda fortuita de la supervivencia. Y esa senda corre en una sola vía, desdibujando el rastro a mayor velocidad de lo que la mayoría alcanzará a correr, debilitados por el miedo y el hambre. Shane no cree en la esperanza ni en la bondad del prójimo cuando él ha descubierto dentro de sí mismo una oscuridad latente y ácida a punto de desbordarse. Shane confía únicamente en la precisión de sus disparos y en hacer el trabajo sucio cuando los demás languidecen ante la desgracia.

 

Shane quiere a Rick más de lo que está dispuesto a reconocer que podría tragarse el resentimiento y respaldarlo del modo que lo ha hecho antes, podría bajar la cabeza y disculparse asumiendo un rol pasivo que desprecia más que los caminantes que liquidó afuera del granero de Hershel hace unos minutos. Pero no está en su naturaleza el someterse y expulsa el aire caliente y venenoso por la nariz y la boca endurecida de furia, porque Rick no le grita que se largue, no le estrella el puño en la cara, no le apunta con el arma con la que ha ejecutado a la pobre Sophia (Y Shane cancela el pensamiento de que él no fue capaz de hacerlo aunque la niña avanzó torpemente en su dirección entre los cuerpos caídos). En cambio Rick se acerca hasta él y le pone la mano en el cuello, descansando la punta de sus dedos delgados en la base de la cabeza rapada de Shane (Una mano frágil que podría romperse sin excesiva presión, piensa Shane e imagina a Rick doblegarse de dolor mientras cualquiera de los otros tratan de impedirlo).

Pero son los ojos de Rick los que filtran una emoción que le asquea, la decepción contenida en una calma artificial que marca la división entre lo razonable y lo inadmisible que deja a Shane del otro lado, desterrándolo sin palabras de la comunidad que el protegió mucho antes de que Rick asumiera ese compromiso como un jodido héroe. Shane quiere gritarle que él es quien los está dejando porque está harto de cuidar espaldas y lidiar con la estupidez y el remilgo, de lidiar con las lágrimas inútiles y las pérdidas. Le sujeta del brazo y tira con violencia, rechazando su tacto y en cambio sube sus manos (más grandes y ásperas) engarfiándolas entre el cabello corto de Rick y oprime su cabeza tirándola hacia atrás observando las venas del cuello tensarse mientras se sacude intentando deshacerse de él.

 

Shane dice _me largo_ , peligrosamente cerca de su boca. Susurra _estoy harto de ti_ , y dentella sobre los labios secos de Rick agrediéndolos antes de que salga la voz entre ellos, los muerde conteniendo una risa amarga que es casi una quemadura sobre la piel porque el otro hombre empuja sobre el pecho de Shane, haciendo que sus dientes desciendan sobre el mentón e intenten escalar de nuevo sobre su boca. Shane articula un ronco _te odio_ , mientras recuerda ese día en el hospital en el que cargó el cuerpo enflaquecido de Rick y luego lo abandonó creyendo que estaba muerto. Repite _te odio, te odio, te odio_ , cuando la imagen de Lori tumbada en el pasto con las piernas enredadas en las suyas le invade, cuando la visión del cuerpo de Otis devorado por los zombies se mezcla con la de Carl durmiendo sereno después de la cirugía, cuando ve a Rick remolcar caminantes a semejanza de un rebaño perdido, para ganar los favores del granjero.

Dice _te odio_ para no sucumbir ante un dolor sordo que crece en contra de su voluntad. Porque no basta con las buenas intenciones en una ciudad podrida, ni salvar a niños mediante crueles maniobras ni limpiar la sangre del rostro descompuesto de Rick el día que lastimaron a Carl, cuando sabe que le falta muy poco para perder el último gramo de juicio y acribillarle a traición.

 

Hay alguien que solloza que le suelte, posiblemente Lori o Carl, no reconoce la voz. Nadie se acerca a separarlos porque siente a Rick mover la mano y pedir con ese gesto que no hagan nada y le mira de vuelta con el semblante cargado de pesadumbre y determinación, dejando de resistirse e inclinándose inesperadamente para rozarle con los labios heridos en un beso fatigado. Shane tiene un periodo de confusión en el que se deja hacer y cede ante la alcalinidad del tacto de Rick que desprende calor a su paso, abriendo la boca a su lengua que le invade y neutraliza la corrosión que le desgasta, sin mucho esfuerzo ni pasión, como si fuese sencillo suprimir la infección del mundo con ese simple gesto, y volver a los días en que el sol de Georgia les obligaba a refugiarse en la patrulla. 

Rick aprovecha su descuido para apartarse y Shane sabe que se ha acabado, que sus posibilidades jamás incluyeron la súplica. Carol está deshecha acariciando la mano de su hija muerta, Glenn estruja su gorra entre las manos temblorosas y T-Dog sostiene con repulsión repentina el arma con la que le ha ayudado a masacrar a los zombies protegidos por Hershel y su familia. Ahora que todos estarán obligados a volver a la carretera tiene la certeza de que las oportunidades de sobrevivir se reducirán drásticamente; mira alternativamente a Daryl y Andrea evaluando su utilidad. El vejete de Dale, que sigue todos sus movimientos se pone torpemente delante de la rubia, angustiado porque le abandonen.

 

Los que estén dispuestos a subsistir sin que la culpa les muerda de vuelta van a seguirle, sentencia Shane. Se marcha mirando por última vez a Rick y se lleva instintivamente la mano a los labios, advirtiendo residuos salinos en su saliva, el vestigio de un beso extraño que archivará junto a la risa de Carl y los ojos oscuros de Lori en la parte más sombría de su mente, donde van a parar los afectos corrompidos por el maldito olor a muerte.

~▣~


End file.
